En luna llena
by j2002TMNT
Summary: Una noche de luna llena, dos almas que solo esperaban una cosa de el otro...Amor TMNT 2012 leorai o leoxkarai


Una noche de Luna llena, dos almas que solo esperan algo de el otro... Amor

Oneshot/Romantico/tmnt2012/K+

NTA: este es mi primer fanfic, bueno en realidad oneshot, trata de Leorai, espero que lo disfruten sin mas demora: A LEEER

POV Leo

-"Desde hace dias que estoy asi, tal vez semanas, tal ves meses. El punto es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella desde el primer instante que la vi. Tal ves fue el reflejo de la luna, su rostro, o **_lo que veia a traves de esos ojos cautivadores color miel, o saber que ella es tn peligrosa que no dejo de pensar en ella._**

Sera amor... o una simple atraccion

Sera la manera en que me provoca ...o la forma en que simplemente es...la _perfección."_

LEOOOOOOOOOOOO, RESPOOOOOOONDEEEEEEE- grito mikey en la oreja de Leo

-QUE DIABLOS QUIERES!, CASI ME ROMPES UN TÍMPANO.

Entonces Raph intervino en la conversacion- El no te hubiera gritado si hubieras contestado LAS MIL VECES QUE LOS TRES TE HEMOS ESTADO LLAMANDO!.. Ahora dime en que pensabas intrepido

Leo trago fuertemente saliva, que hasta una persona sorda pudo haberlo escuchado, y el adorno del pastel fue aquel creciente sonrrojo que se le estaba formano en las mejillas.

Y por ultimo, por haberce burlado de el y ya que el tenia los mismos sintomas, Donatello supo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, puso una cara picara a Leo con untono burlon

-Yo se en lo que estas pen-saaaan-doooo- dijo como cantando

-A q-q-ue t-t-e refi-e-eres, Donnie- dijo Leo sumamente nervioso

-Si Donnie a que te refiers?-dijeron a la vez Mikey y Rapha (ya que ellos no presentaban los sintomas...aun ;))

-Me refiero a la palabra que empieza con K y termina con I

(Cara de confusion departe de Rapha y Mikey)

\- POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! KARAI INUTILES, KARAI!

Al escuchar esto , el rostro de Rapha cambio a uno total fúrico y enojado

_ Acaso sigues pensando en esa maldita dime ..EH..DIMEE!

Al escuchar esas palabras Leo se enfurecio, por la parte en que dijo maldita a Karai y por meterse en su vida.

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA RAFAEL ,ES MI VIDA, PUEDO AMAR A QUIEN ME PLAZCA

-o sea confirmas que la amas?..DILO LEO.. DILO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

-Chicos solo fue una broma, no quise que..

-CÁLLATE DONATELLO!-dijeron Leo y Rapha a la vez

-Ves lo que provocas bueyyyy- dijo mikey

-BIEN RAPHAEL, QUIERES QUE LO HAGA...PUE LO HARE.. SI PUEDO GRITARE SU NOMBRE A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS, LUCHARE CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA CON TAL DE PROTEGERLA... IRIA HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS SOLO POR UNA CARICIA DE ELLA ... Y en Luna llena ...aprovecharia cada momento solo para mirarla a los ojos y decile cuano la amo... aprovecharia aquella luna llena solo para besarla ,aunque sea una sola vez, pero lo haría... Y aunque ella no me correspondiera...La seguira amando hasta la muerte.

Después de esto unos querían llorar, otros se quedaron con la quijada hasta el suelo o simplemente tenian los ojos abiertos como platos... Leo era... un romántico.

-Eso fue lindo debo de admitirlo, esa chica debe de tener suerte, Leo- dijo una sombra a sus espaldas

-KARAAAAI-dijeron los cuatro hermanos al unisono

-Hablando de la reina de Roma- dijo mikey susurrando a Donatello, el cual solo le dio un zape en la cabeza

-ROBOPIESS, ATAQUEN!

Entonces todos fueron en contra a las tortugas, eran pocos pero muy fuertes, al ver que Leonardo estaba libre, Karai se le fue con todo a la batalla, tanta fue la concentracion de ambos que no se dieron cuenta que se fueron alejando más, más y más del grupo... Hasta que finalmente llegaron a estar suficientemente lejos como para hacer lo que estaba a punto de suceder...

Leo estaba a punto de atacar a Karai cuando...

ESPERA!- grito Karai arrojando su espada en son de paz- No lo hagas

Leo se quedo observandola hasta que decidio hablar

\- Que pasa, por que no me atacas

-Porque solo quiero hablar

Al comprobar que Karai decia la verdad, Leo tambien arrojo su katana

-Dime que pasa

-Es cierto lo que dijiste

-De que hablas?-Leo se habia empezado a poner nervioso

-De...De que ..Ha-ablas Karai

-Lo que dijiste ,alla en el otro edificio junto a tus hermanos. De verdad ...tanto amas a esa Chica?

-Acaso escuchaste a quien me referia, Karai?

\- Eso no importa, lo unico que quiero saber es si en realidad amas tanto a esa chica, que si ella no te acariciara irias hasta el fin de los tiempos con tal de buscarla.. Eso es cierto?

Leonardo dijo en su mente "Vamos leo el amor de tu vida esta ahi, preguntando si en realidad el amor que sientes por ella es real... MALDITA SEA!. NO TE ACOBARDES Y DILE QUE.."

-Si, todo eso es cierto-dijo empesandose a acercar- desde la primer ves que vi esos preciosos ojos no dejo de pensar en ellos, no dejo de soñar que ella alguna vez me ame..haria todo lo que fuera para estar a su nivel.

\- Y si enrealidad ganaste el corazón de aquella chica- respondio Karai comenzando a acercarce aun mas

\- A que te refieres?- dijo Leo empezando a seguirle el juego al juego a Karai

-Bueno, yo tambien estoy enamorada de una persona que...cuando todos me dieron la espalda.. El fue el unico que pudo ver mas alla de maldad en mi..Me conquisto con sus dulces y significativas palabras, es un chico que esta en tu clan Leo- dijo ella estando casi cerca de Leo.

\- Y quien es ese chico?- dijo Leo estando a unos cuantos centimetros de Karai.

-Pues..Ese chico..El chico eres tu- dijo casi rozando nariz con Leo-desde que viste.. algo mas en mi... no paro de pensar en la forma en como confiaste en mi... de como me apoyaste y de las dulces palabras que dijiste, me acabo de convencer que.. yo tampoco vivo sin una caricia tuya Leo-dijo cojiendose de su cuello. Esa chica quiere saber solo una cosa Leo.. la amas como ella a ti?- Dijo mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que si, te amo, mi bella princesa- dijo tomandola de la cintura.

-Y que solo esta luna sea testigo de lo que pasara- dijo Leoempezano a acercarce mas y mas hasta rozar labios..Solo un te amo de ambos y se dieron lo que tanto anhelaban aquellas noches en que solo el corazon trabajaba...Un beso... No pararon, nunca lo hicieron, parecia que el mundo habia parado solo para esa accion tan satisfactoria para ambos. Solo la falta de aire los hizo parar de ese beso con gota a pasiones.

-Te amo Leo y nunca dejare de amarte- dijo Karai mirandolo a los ojos

\- Lo se

Ambos miraron por ulima vez a la luna llena diciendo "gracias", por ser su silenciosa complice de este amor.

Fin

...

Nta: Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado, porfa dejen reviews para saber su opinion , con mucho cariño

j2002TMNT

Por cierto diganle a Jikigane que yo era el anonimo y que me lea porfavor, uds tambien leaanmee


End file.
